The Hero has finally arrived
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: Jack was betrayed by his ex-girlfriend and her little buddies, He and the rest of the Vault Hunters found the Vault and incomes Lilith using her powers to blow the other Vault Hunters away and took reach and gains the future visions for herself and leaves, Jack rebuilds Hyperion and will defend Pandora from Lilith and the Crimson Raiders, Jack will finally become a real hero.


_**This takes place when Jack's eye was destroyed after Moxxi, Roland and Lilith betrayed him and randomly disappear from the map... Or Moon**_

_**So anyway this is kinda like a What If? Jack didn't sent us that mission with finding the Vault so he can gain knowledge of the future, He choose a different approach of getting into the Vault with Hyperion on their side**_

_**A/N, Athena didn't got tied up and retelling her story to the Crimson Raiders, Just changing some things a little and making our Handsomeness "The" Hero of the Borderlands series**_

_**And to my RWBY Fans I been busy re-playing with Borderlands 2 and kinda been addicted to the game, I'll try and upload more of Universe of Jaune Arc and the "Lemons" for it soon.**_

* * *

_***Luna Launch Station***_

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT?! I fucking trust those guys! I trusted my damn Ex-girlfriend and her little buddies and they turned on me! They are nothing but fucking no good BANDITS?!" Jack then grabs a nearby box and throws at the window in front of him, Then he look back at his Vault Hunters

"You aright man?" His doppelganger said to him with some concern in his voice

"I'm fine other Jack... Just need a moment to calm down a bit" Jack head to outside of the station to cool off, While the rest of the Vault Hunters looks at each other

"So what now?" Jack's Doppelganger said _**(I love playing as Jack's Doppelganger, I know that his name is Timothy but hey? They don't know it yet... and he's still under contract)**_

"We just waits until other Jack cools off" Athena responded back at his question and slumps over the wall next to her to think about what just happened

"Well I hope he does, If he said that we are going to find those backstabbers then we will do it and I can't wait to rip that red head's eyeballs out" Nisha with some hateful and craze eyes in her face

"I don't care, As long I'm being paid then I got not reason to worry about those backstabbers as long Jack paid us well" Wilhelm didn't care if he and his crew got betrayed as long Jack paying them to kill them he will do it

(I just want to go home?~) Jack's Doppelganger went over to a corner and talking to himself, He just want to leave the Moon and head back to his home and rather not getting shot in the possess

"Humph, I wish those "Peasants" would come back and finish the job, I can't wait to get that clown's hide and turn it into a hide for my living room" Aurelia knew she got a bad feeling about Moxxi and she thought right

"This adventure sure got me pumped up! We should start a dance party and order pizza's!" Claptrap said and everyone looks at him

"NO!" They said to him and Claptrap shush his voice a little, Then they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them it was Jack

"I alright now... Just been thinking for a bit, I been thinking about getting to that Vault but with after everything that happened today... I don't think it's worth it" Jack said surprising the other Vault Hunters at his actions about leaving the Vault behind after everything they were here to do

"Your giving up the Vault?" Athena said to him, And Jack look at her

"We're still going for that Vault be not today, In order to get that Vault I need more armies in our side... I need to gain control Hyperion" Jack said to them and heads towards to the Fast Traveling System

"I'll be back... I have to get my boss some lesson" Jack said then leaves the other Vault Hunters alone

"We're still getting paid right?" Wilhelm said and they also wonders that too

* * *

_***Jack's Office***_

_**Jack gains control of Hyperion and owns all the workers and robots, He and the rest of the Vault Hunters head to the Vault in order to see what's inside of it and whatever it is in it**_

_**Soon after getting inside the Vault A Vault Guardian appears and tries to kill them, Each of the Vault Hunters aim at the Guardian's head and Jack from behind stabs it and took his helmet as a trophy and walk over to his hired trained Vault Hunters**_

"Big bastard wasn't he? Nicely done, And keep an eye out for that creepy red one - I don't want to get interrupted" Jack said to them and spot a small object floating

"Wait... what? That's it? That... little thing, The hell did-" Jack got cut off

A explosion blasting him and the other Vault Hunters back away, Out of a flash of Eridian Purple Lilith appeared and holding a SMG in case any Vault Hunters came up

"Heya, handsome" She called and fired bullets covered in incendiary power creating small fires along the glowing floor, Then she threw Jack against his back in pain and look at the object

"Now what's this?" She reach out and she received visions from the ancient Erdian artifact and suddenly she was floating and brought into a throne of stone pillars that had rise from the ground and her eyes turning purple

"Oh. My. God! I understand! I Understand everything! Hahaha!" Lilith said and the energy coming threw her was done and she was griping it in her right hand and stares at Jack

"No..." He weakly mumbled and fall unconscious, While Lilith is standing over him and opens a portal behind her

"Well handsome, I'm sorry but I just found out to bring order and peace back to Pandora and I'm the hero and your the Villain" She smirks at him and leaves threw the Portal, The other Vault Hunters goes over to Jack after the small fire surrounds them

"We need to get him out of here!" Athena said to them, Nisha and Wilhelm grabs Jack's arms and leaves threw the portal they came in

* * *

_***Several Years Later***_

"Jack, we're still on tight schedule, The Crimson Raiders have already taken half of New Haven and scorched the rest along with most of the other villagers and towns" Athena calls threw her ECHO device to Jack, He is looking at his office in Pandora

"Man, they are relentless" He sigh and shook his hands and twiddle his fingers at his computer, He access company secrets and other projects from the data he recovered from the Vault and other places

"Alright Boys and Girls and... Robot, I got an info we need, now I just gotta set it in order and soon we'll have Helios all fixed up and helped saved Pandora against those Bandits (Crimson Raiders)" He said to all the other Vault Hunters who is listening threw the ECHO device

Jack smirk himself, Not his girlfriend or anything else... but the prospect of being an actual hero, This is it the moment he's been waiting for his entire life, He got rid of his ignorant of a boss and started to change Hyperion into a new start

Jack made a oath to himself, He'd sworn to as a hero who'd sacrifice not to much and not to little, He wouldn't take lives and wouldn't cause pain if it can be avoided, He'll saved them and die trying if he has to, He was a hero just like those stories and movies he watch as a kid, CEO of Hyperion and soon to be "The" Hero of Pandora

This is the birth of the hero... Handsome Jack, The "Real" Hero of Hyperion and Pandora!

* * *

_***Another Several Years Later***_

It was making some progress Hyperion was making better weapons and the goods than before, Jack turn the company into his own hero image and it work, Whenever he walk by the company his people bowed to him like a king and treat him with respect that he deserve, His Vault Hunters stayed with him even though they been paid already

Athena decides to stick around Hyperion for a while because she doesn't have other places to go... And speaking her, she and Janey Springs are now a couple! Jack didn't believed that at first but felt happy towards them

Nisha became his girlfriend and the Sheriff of Hyperion newest town called "Opportunity" While it has advance buildings and flying cars around Nisha was fine with it and loved her boyfriend for this "Opportunity" of a town

Wilhelm became Jack's right hand man, Whenever Jack orders him he'll do it, Whenever Jack told him to beat some punk who thought he can still Hyperion advance weapons, He'll do it, Wilhelm got's some upgrades to his body and cybernetics into his body, His arm can now switch into hands only or Hyperion Laser gun mode and thank Jack for it _**(I didn't like Wilhelm cybernetics in Borderlands 2 because it's weird so I add Laser guns to his hands and he would never have to reload again)**_

Claptrap was still around and was talking to his fellow bots about his adventures, The other bots begins to worship him as the "Savoir" of the bots and Claptrap loves his new title and his new friends to talk to, He even have a girlfriend! She was the first female that the Hyperion created and make it as a women voice instead the same bots, Claptrap took her out one night on top of the Hyperion tower and ask if she wants to be his girlfriend and she said yes to him, There just waiting for their child to be born and Claptrap is going to be a daddy!... Jack can't not believed that Claptrap got a girlfriend and for some reason waiting for his kid from her?

His Doppelganger Timothy was still around and owns a house in "Opportunity", He somehow wooed the ladies over there because they thought he was him, He told them that he just looks like me and they leave him alone of their mistake... But there's just one chick who was wearing some kind of a black school uniform with red eyes staring at him for some reason and he was getting freak out by her and ask her if she needed something, She comes over and said

"I'm Akame and this is my first time being here" She said to him with a friendly smile on her face and if somehow warms Timothy's heart a little

So the two of them talk to each other and explain where they are from, Timothy reviles that he his my Doppelganger and Akame told him that she's from another universe looking for a way back home, She explains that she's from a assassin group known as "Night Raid" and was hunting Danger Beasts or other assassination targets, Timothy didn't understand why is she explaining her ideas to him but he guess that it shows that she trusted him with her secrets and he does as well

So in the end, Akame found her way back to her universe and Timothy thought this is the last time he'll ever see her again, But Akame for some reason brought all the members of Night Raid to Hyperion and she just smiles back at him, She told them that they can returned to their world anytime but what to see what this world as to offer and Timothy smiles and hugs her, Leone was awed struck by Akame on finding a handsome man in front of her while the rest of Night Raid just sigh and her and looks around Hyperion city

Akame and Timothy became a couple and the rest of Night Raid stayed at their new "Base" in case that the "Real" Jack needs their services and they will helped whenever they can, Timothy always got goosebumps whenever Akame eats and she sometimes comes to the kitchen and eats whenever Timothy cooks, The rest of Night Raid such as Tatsumi feels for Timothy because he was in the same boat whenever he and Akame cooks for the team

Aurelia went back to her family and since gives up at hunting Vaults and Jack can't blame her for that, But she does time to time checks up on him and treat them tea if they ever visit her household

They somehow took the other half of New Haven and turn that place into Hyperion towns and villages, The people were defended by trained Hyperion soldiers to keep the Psychopaths away, The People were also fed by food and water everyday by their farming skills and donated some of them to the Hyperion as a thank you for protecting them away from danger and even create a Statue of him with him standing with his hips to his waist and covered in Gold! He thank them for creating such an masterpiece and paid the villages twice from before to keep their kids even more fed everyday and they called him their "Hero"

Jack also didn't think that this day will come... He let his daughter out of her prison of a home, Ever since her mother died by Angel's siren powers, Jack thought he can harness her powers and keeping her contain for whatever reason... He begins to think about how lonely she's been and without her father at her side and that cause Jack to cry a little for not spending time with his own daughter Angel enough

He took her and shows her around Hyperion for the first time and Angel was beginning to adjust the life that her father created, She was happy that her dad finally became on what he always dreamed of "Being a Hero", Jack then took Angel to her new home in "Opportunity" on where she and her dad is living, Jack can't stay much because the company but always finds time to stay with his darling Angel and she was happy to spend with dad for the day and catch up on things

So far everything looks good for Jack, He now owns Hyperion and a hero of New Haven and enjoying his life so far, But he still has to deal with Lilith and her Bandit group known as "Crimson Raiders" acting all military like, Just a bandits with bigger guns

He sometimes wonders what happens if he touch the ancient artifact first? Would he do the same thing with how Lilith is doing?

"I need a new Vault Hunters" Jack said and sit up from his seat

"Do you need any help dad?" Angel came up behind Jack, He looks at her and she understand what he wanted

"Angel I need new Vault Hunters to help and fight against Lilith and her Bandit group, So who do we got?" He ask his daughter and Angel is using her powers to find something and it looks like she find some Vault Hunters who can stand against Lilith's group

"There's a group of 6 people in the train of north-east from here, Their names are Axton, Maya, Salvador, Zer0, Gaige and Kreig" Angel said to her father and he just hums at her and look at the north-east cameras and there is indeed a train coming

""It looks like they came from Lilith's fake Vault Hunting experience, I need to know if they can handle themselves and we'll tried to helped them whatever we can Angel and we gotta make sure that Lilith doesn't get to them first" Jack heard some explosion from the camera and saw that the train crash into some frozen place

"Crap, Angel go use your Siren powers and help those Vault Hunters the best you can sweetie" Jack commands his daughter and she obeyed and runs to her hiding place inside Jack's office and use her powers to help the Vault Hunters

"I'll stop you Lilith and your bandit group, Everyone here in Pandora comes to Hyperion for protection everyday so that makes me the hero and you're the villain, Whatever you found from that thing from the Vault will not help when I have the Vault Hunters in my side, For the People of Hyperion and Pandora I'll stop you" Jack looks threw his window and stares at it thinking about stopping Lilith and the Crimson Raiders

* * *

_**Holly hell! Jack wasn't the one who touch the weird object and it was Lilith? How would this change the Borderlands Universe and Handsome Jack is finally the Hero he always dreams and really saving Pandora**_

_**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story, If you all have PS4 version of Borderlands 2 and the Pre-Sequel make sure to have fun playing with others rather than yourself and I'll check you all next time.**_

_**A/N, #Borderlands 4 Life**_


End file.
